


You Don't Leave Me

by feedmyflame



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedmyflame/pseuds/feedmyflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't remember herself, but she remembered Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Leave Me

_You don’t leave me._

Elena had lost count of the shots she downed. Katherine had fucked her, and then made her hurt, and that was all she remembered. She could barely remember who she was (but could she ever, really, anymore?) and she couldn’t remember how to get home, but she remembered Katherine, and that was all she was trying to forget. She grabbed the bottle and threw it across the bar, shattering it. The bartender opened his mouth to yell at her and he was dead, head twisted 90 degrees. Elena knocked over a stool as she stumbled towards the door, but she didn’t notice.

_You don’t leave me. Everybody leaves me, but you don’t. You won’t._

She grabbed the man as he reached his car door, sinking fangs into his neck. She laid against him and he laid against the car and soon he was just a cushion, several pints lighter, and she gulped until there was nothing left, and she took the keys and weaved. She crashed into the living room of the house Katherine was squatting in. She couldn’t remember herself, but she remembered Katherine.

_If you leave, what’s left of me?_

“KATHERINE.” She didn’t recognize her voice, could barely hear it over the rage. She couldn’t remember what she used to sound like. It didn’t matter.

“KATHERINE.”

A cruel drawl floated into her compromised consciousness. “Couldn’t you have driven through the kitchen? I really liked this room, Elena.”

Elena spun to seek the sound, and Katherine’s face was clear in the haze.

“Elena.” The word felt strange in Elena’s own mouth, and she repeated it. “Elena.”

Elena struggled to hold Katherine’s gaze. She stumbled towards her and whispered, “Elena.”

“Go away. My dinner’s waiting.”

Rage. Rage carried Elena up the stairs, and she grabbed the crying blonde frozen on the bed. She smelled like Katherine. She was naked, and blood was crusting around the holes in her thigh. Elena slapped her, met her eyes, compelled her. “Did she fuck you? Did you eat her pussy? Don’t lie to me.”

The blonde dithered, disoriented, whimpers shaking through her. She was dead before she could answer, and the come on her chin was all Elena could smell, other than the blood. Elena bit into her lifeless lip and sucked Katherine off it.

“Hey. I was going to eat that.”

Elena turned around, new corpse in her arms. Blood dripped into blonde, but it was stale now, stagnant, and it tasted disgusting.

“Why?” Elena whimpered, her shoulders sagging. “Why?”

“Because you’re weak. Because you’re pathetic. Because you’re boring and stupid and useless.”

She didn’t know whose voice it was. It didn’t matter.

She looked at Katherine, pushed her against the wall, pinned her. She looked and looked, tears streaming down her face; looked at the same muscles tensing in different patterns. Her face looked wrong. Close up, it was just valleys and hills and pores. It wasn’t a person. It was a series of unrelated things; curved lashes on shiny bulbs. It was so ugly.

She hated her.

The fear in Katherine’s eyes was too familiar. Elena recoiled in hatred, sobs racking her body. “NO,” she screamed. “NO.” Katherine wasn’t allowed to look like that. She slapped hard across the face, desperately trying to make it show any other expression—heartlessness, cruelty, smugness—but it was just fear, and she hated her fear, and she attacked it. She grabbed Katherine, threw her hard at the bed, and Katherine’s head cracked against the wall, and she flopped and lay still, but the fear stayed in her eyes.

*

Shackles held her hands and feet, shackles meant to hold vampires. Katherine had them for fun, because she could, because eternity is so so boring. She’d let Elena put her in them. Elena didn’t know why. Maybe she deserved it. It didn’t matter.

Elena took steadying breaths, took off her pants, took off her shirt, took off her necklace, took off her earrings. She wiped the lipstick off her face and ripped the fake lashes off of Katherine’s.

“Who was that slut? Who?”

She was dead. It didn’t matter.

_Who was she?_

“It doesn’t matter.”

She tore skin off to watch it heal. Dragged fangs across her, hard, as hard as she could, and the veins and tendons tangled on her stomach, and then they were hidden again. She ripped into an artery, holding it open with sharp teeth. The blonde tasted better after going through Katherine’s system. Her clit started pounding.

“Elena.” That voice was definitely Katherine’s. Right? “You’re hurting me.”

Flecks of blood dripped on Katherine’s face as Elena straddled her, hands on the wall above Katherine’s bed. She tried to press her pussy against the wound she had ripped, but it healed, and all she found was smooth blood-slicked skin. She collapsed to put her lips to Katherine’s, gently, sobbing open-mouthed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, weeping. “I’m sorry.” She grabbed the bottle off Katherine’s nightstand and chugged, slipping as far as she could into a disassociated haze. She let it fall to the floor, dimly hearing it break. She could barely see. Brown hair floated in her line of vision, olive skin, pieces of immobile flesh.

“I know what you want,” she slurred. She spit the words, garbled them. “You like to get fucked, don’t you? You love Damon’s cock in you, and Stefan’s. I bet you could fit them in at the same time, because you’re a whore.”

Tears sprung in Katherine’s eyes. Elena slapped her again. She hated her tears, felt them on her face.

“What would your mother think, you slut?”

Her hand was warm and wet, but she couldn’t tell whose cunt it was in. “Plenty of room for all the Salvatores.”

She didn’t know where all the blood was coming from. Clear fluid diluted it and she thought it tasted like Katherine when she licked it off her fingers, but maybe it was her. It didn’t matter.

“Think how much pain you’ve caused them.”

She dug her nails into any skin she could find. Pain registered dully just outside her consciousness, and she ignored it. Where was it coming from?

“All you do is hurt people.”

She dug harder. Blood and skin collected under her nails.

“You should have died a long time ago. You had plenty of chances. Klaus almost got you, what, a hundred times? He would have done you a favor.”

The face wavered and flitted around her field of vision. She was losing consciousness.

“And now you want to leave me.”

Elena grabbed curls, yanked. She gashed into her wrist, pressing it over the mouth, holding the head up to meet the dripping blood. Katherine struggled, maybe, or maybe she didn’t. It didn’t matter. Elena's eyes rolled back in pleasure, hips working in concert with rhythmic gulps; the rushing blood rubbed ecstasy against the inside of her veins. A terrible smile contorted her features as her free wrist flicked fingers against her clit, and the flesh beneath her rose obligingly until muscles shuddered and clenched involuntarily.

The second Katherine finished drinking, Elena’s hands snapped her neck, and the fear finally left her eyes.

Elena hugged her torso, suddenly shivering, and rocked back and forth on top of Katherine. A dry sob bent her over and she rested her face against flat skin. She wasn’t sure if she got the words out.

_I'd like to see you try._


End file.
